Dragon Secret
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: Bienvenidos a Inazuma Town, una ciudad normal, con la característica de poseer el instituto nocturno Raimon, en donde se les enseña algo en particular a los estudiantes, enfrentar dragones. Ahora, un grupo de cazadores de dragones novatos tendrán que proteger a unos cuantos de estos, descubriendo la verdad entre su conflicto...y quien sabe...tal vez enamorarse? [SE ACEPTAN OC's]
1. Chapter 1

**Katta: Lo sé lo sé, soy una pésima persona :v pero esta idea no se va a menos de que la escriba ahora ya! xD**

 **Linx: el examen de Matemática, Biología y el trabajo de Historia**

 **Katta: Nii-san! Me cagas la inspiración…*puchero***

 **Linx: estaré viendo televisión…*se tira al sofá***

 **Katta: ajá si…*ve que está viendo "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2"* al final el papá de Hiccup muere por Chimuelo**

 **Linx: *mirada asesina***

 **Katta: me cayo! *se encierra en su cuarto***

 **Bien chavos, la idea de hoy…obviamente, trata de dragones :v es hermosa! Weno no los distraigo más y les dejo el prologo :3**

* * *

Bienvenidos a Inazuma Town, una ciudad al este de Japón*, conocida más que nada por tener el instituto nocturno Raimon, en donde se les enseña minuciosamente a los estudiantes una cosa en particular, como enfrentar a un dragón. Simple, Inazuma es constantemente "atacada" por estos míticos reptiles, los cuales se vuelven más agresivos y escasos a la vez.

-Esto es agotador- Dijo el chico albino de nombre Hakuryuu arrojándose a unos de los sofás de la biblioteca-

-¿Al menos tienes una idea de lo que hacemos acá?-preguntó el chico de aspecto pirata, Namikawa-

-Fue su culpa-dijo simplemente el castaño de mechas azules, Hayato, señalando a Hakuryuu-

-¡Oye!-reclamó el de la coleta-

-Mejor concéntrense en buscar información que sea útil, asi por lo menos nos dejarán volver al ruedo-dijo el peliazul de nombre Kyosuke-

-Tiene sentido-dijo Rensuke viendo las portadas de los libros, hasta que encontró uno que llamó su atención- oigan, miren este-

-Mmm…-Tsurugi dudó un momento de su abrir el libro o no, pero se percató de algo sumamente extraño-Namikawa-

-¿Si?-preguntó el nombrado-

-Es un libro de dibujos para niños-dijo el peliazul señalando la restricción de edad "d años", causando risas en los otros-

-Ya paren, encontré el libro-dijo Matatagi dejando el libro con portada de cuero sobre uno de los mesones de la biblioteca, abriéndolo en el proceso- comencemos…-

Pasaron un rato leyendo sobre especies de dragones, Colmillo mortal, Dragón vampiro, Nadder Mortal, entre otros, se suponía que su trabajo era investigar sobre un dragón cada uno y llevarle el informe al subdirector. Entre los dragones que investigaron estaban:

 _Cortaleña:_

 _Este dragón es capaz de cortar bosques enteros en un suspiro, sus alas son sumamente afiladas, por lo cual un simple roce basta para causar un corte mortal. Es un dragón de clase afilada, el único de esta que no posee veneno. Uno de los pocos que no posee pies, y al estirar sus alas puede incluso llegar a medir el triple de su tamaño original._

 _Canto Mortífero:_

 _Este dragón puede emitir ondas de sonido bellas y armoniosas, pero sumamente peligrosas, en frecuencias que solo un dragón alfa podría soportar, dejando inconsciente a todo aquel que esté a 500 metros a la redonda._

 _Pesadilla monstruosa:_

 _Es un dragón que tiene la habilidad de "fuego liquido", en combate usan el líquido que cubre su cuerpo para generar fuego, y usualmente lo usa para cubrirse a si mismo de fuego o encender lo que los rodea._

 _Terrible terror:_

 _Es un dragón pequeño, pero escurridizo, atacan en grupos, pero son tan veloces y ágiles que no notarás cuando se lancen a atacarte. Su mordida es venenosa, y son considerados los francotiradores del mundo de los dragones, su fuego son "dardos" de propano._

 _Corriente Veloz:_

 _Es el dragón más veloz en el agua, para nadar cubre sus patas con su propio cuero, creando así unas "aletas", retrayendo sus alas para poder nadar. Sus alas son anchas y gruesas, llegando a ser el doble de grueso que las promedio. Aparte puede hacerse invisible en el agua._

 _Wyvern:_

 _Usualmente este dragón es de color negro, aunque pueden variar. Posee dos patas o ninguna, con una cola larga y con púas, de cuerpo largo y delgado, semejante al de una serpiente. Puede exhalar fuego y gas venenoso._

 _Furia Nocturna:_

 _La cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma. Nunca enfrentar a este dragón. Tu única salida: esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre. Es uno de los dragones más peligrosos e inteligentes, se dice que aparte son los más veloces. Posiblemente extintos._

* * *

 **Y PUM! Eso es todo :3**

 **Linx: a estudiar niña**

 **Katta: nii-san! Déjame terminar! ;-;**

 **Linx: esta bien…**

 **Bien! Aquí la ficha!**

 _ **Nombre y apellido:**_

 _ **Nombre dragón: (solo uno, no necesariamente japones)**_

 _ **Edad: (15-17)**_

 _ **Apariencia humana: (esta tiene que tener las alas y la cola, si quieren algo mas pónganlo, pero las primeras son obligatorias, ya que los dragones al volverse humanos no se desasen completamente de sus alas y cola :3)**_

 _ **Apariencia dragón: (cuando son dragones completamente)**_

 _ **Especie: (de las que salieron arriba, OJO! tengo 3 cupos para cada dragón, pero para el furia nocturna queda 1...y para el Wyvern 2 pero eso es lo de menos :v)**_

 _ **Pareja: (cualquiera de IEGO, pero Matatagi es mio)**_

 _ **Historia: (basicamente, como la encuentra su pareja, algo de su infancia tambien)**_

 _ **Ropa:(lo que usan usualmente, un traje medieval y otro moderno :v)**_

 _ **Extra:(cualquier cosa sirve)**_

 **Katta: y eso! Espero que les guste mi idea y participen!**

 **Linx: a estudiar..**

 **Katta: ya voy! Bye!**


	2. Primeros encuentros

**Katta: Holap! Genteeee! Como les va? Pos aquí todo bien con CONTI! PUM! :b**

 **Linx: por primera ves…dejaré que hagas lo que quieras**

 **Katta: *-* nii-san….este momento…este pequeño momento de mi vida…es lo que llamo felicidad…*lo abrasa***

 **Linx: si si escribe antes de que me arrepienta *se la saca de encima***

 **Katta: si! Y nosotros vamos con el capitulo!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los dragones al convertirse en humanos terminan desnudos por no poseer ningún tipo de ropa ¬w¬.**

 **-Los chicos son novatos.**

 **-Los ruedos de dragones suceden cada año, en donde debutan los nuevos cazadores de dragones.**

 **-Los dragones pueden otorgar a los humanos la capacidad de entender el lenguaje de los dragones y ver sus memorias.**

 **Sin más….comencemos….**

* * *

-Hoy, tendrán el privilegio de ver con sus propios ojos los dragones que hasta ahora hemos atrapado con vida, siéntanse con la libertad de preguntar-dijo el maestro del grupo de los novatos, Endo Mamoru, mientras abría las puertas hacia los calabozos de los dragones-Pero por nada del mundo se les ocurra mirarlos a los ojos-

-¿Por qué no podemos mirarlos a los ojos?-preguntó el moreno de cabello negro, Hamano, mientras alzaba la mano derecha-

-Hay leyendas que dicen que los dragones pueden controlarte a través de sus ojos-explicó el hombre respondiendo a la pregunta del chico-

-Tiene sentido-dijo Kaiji tomándose el mentón analizando la respuesta recibida-

-Primero, está el Terrible Terror-dijo el mayor abriendo la jaula para que los chicos entraran-

Pequeños, van en grupos, naturaleza algo agresiva-habló Kirino al aire mientras uno de las crías de aquellos dragones se subía a su brazo, para luego morderlo-¡Ah!...y una mordida eficaz-

-Cuidado, los Terrible Terror tienen una mordida venenosa-dijo Endo tomando gentilmente al bebé dragón dejándolo en el piso-Estos dragones son sensibles a los puntos de luz, y los atrae cualquier cosa que sea brillante-

-¿Qué pasa cuando un Terrible Terror ataca a un cazador sin protección?-preguntó Ibuki ladeando la cabeza-

-Pues, como las armas que usamos nosotros los atraen más, lo más probable es que se vallan sin nada más-respondió Mamoru con seguridad-Sigamos, ahora les mostraré el dragón más grande que tenemos, el Corta leña-

Asi pasaron la tarde, viendo cada una de las especies de dragones, hasta que llegaron a la última jaula, la cual estaba en total oscuridad. Los jóvenes cazadores de dragones notaron la tensión de su maestro al pasar frente a esa jaula.

-¿Sucede algo Endo-san?-preguntó Kariya mirando al castaño de banda naranja-

-Este es nuestro último dragón, posiblemente el último de su especie también-dijo Endo suspirando parea calmarse, y abrir la jaula-

-Un Furia Nocturna-dijo Hakuryuu abriendo los ojos sorprendido al ver al dragón negro en una esquina-

-Exacto, juramos por décadas que los Furia Nocturna estaban extintos, que solo eran leyendas, pero a este lo capturamos hace tres meses, pareciera que cada vez que tratamos de matarlo, aprende de ello y se vuelve mucho más inteligente-dijo el mayor acercándose al dragón, el cual al sentir su caminar abrió los ojos repentinamente, mostrando un profundo cyan claro en el fondo de sus ojos, aquella parte que usualmente era verde-Tranquila…no te vamos a hacer daño-

-Es muy calmado para ser un Furia Nocturna-dijo Namikawa cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el dragón se levantó y se le acercó rápidamente, asustándolo en el proceso-¡AHH!-

-Cuidado Rensuke, estos son rencorosos-rió Mamoru alejando al Furia Nocturna del joven pirata-su nombre es Kairyn, es una hembra-

-Es increíble que pueda aprender de cada vez que quieren matarla, si lo hicierayo ya estaría hecha alfombra-dijo Hakuryuu mirando a Kairyn con desprecio, a lo que esta miró a todos con algo de temor, para luego fijar su vista en Matatagi-

-Bueno Hakuryuu, si tanto quieres matarla tendrás que esperar al ruedo de dragones, recuerden que pelearán con todos estos dragones, y para debutar como cazadores tienen que matar a por lo menos uno-dijo el maestro apoyándose contra una pared-

-Quiere irse-dijo Hayato de la nada, llamando la atención de los demás-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tsurugi intrigado-

-Que quiere irse, tiene miedo-aclaró el castaño acercándose al dragón, mientras ponía su mano en la escamosa frente de la criatura-

-Matatagi, está estrictamente prohibido que te acerques a un dragón sin autorización-dijo seriamente Endo, perdiendo todo su aire simpático-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, podrás tocar a ese dragón en el ruedo…no aquí-sentenció el mayor, haciendo que el de las mechas azules se alejara de Kairyn rápidamente-

-Lo siento…-dijo agachando su cabeza, y pudo hasta jurar que el asustado dragón le decía _"Yo también"_ -

.

.

-Ese idiota, le dijeron que estaba prohibido tocar a un dragón sin permiso y fue igual-dijo Kariya comiendo una galleta mientras se balanceaba en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa redonda donde estaban comiendo Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Hamano, Ibuki y él-

-A veces creo que está loco-dijo Hakuryuu cruzándose de brazos-

-Hay que dejarlo, sabes cómo es Hayato de obstinado-dijo Ibuki encogiéndose de hombros, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver al castaño hacer lo que quería con o sin permiso, desde pequeño era así-

-Alguien debería de reformarlo-dijo Tsurugi tranquilamente mientras se llevaba una manzana a la boca-

-Oigan…¿alguien vio a Hakuryuu?-preguntó Hamano al notar la ausencia del chico de ojos rojos-

-¿Dónde se metió ese idiota?-preguntó Tsurugi, mientras Kariya se encogía de hombros-

.

.

-Lo que me gano por seguir a una águila estúpida-bufó el de cabellos blancos y coleta baja apartando las ramas de su cara-

Resumiendo, Hakuryuu se había alejado de su grupito al seguir a un águila arpía, curiosamente no sabía ni porque la había seguido, y gracias a ella había acabado en el bosque fuera de la ciudad de también curiosamente limitaba con el patio del Raimon, curiosamente.

-Espero no encontrarme a un dragón-murmuró saltando sobre un tronco, para luego darse cuenta de algo sumamente increíble-¿eso es…?-

Frente a él, en una hermosa cascada, se encontraba una joven de cabellos estilo punk hasta el final de la espalda y algo ondulado, con un flequillo creado por unos rebeldes mechones sobre su frente, piel clara, y un cuerpo muy bien formado, bueno, no es que fuera pervertido ni nada, pero la estaba viendo mientras se bañaba bajo la cascada, desnuda. Pero dejando eso de lado, algo de ella fue lo que más le llamó la atención, un par de alas negro mate con un leve toque desgastado y su cola, igual de larga, poseía unas púas y un tono blanco en el final de esta. ¿Podía ser que esa chica fuera un dragón?.

Hakuryuu estaba pasmado, había hecho el mayor descubrimiento en la historia de los cazadores de dragones, mil preguntas rondaban la cabeza del chico. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse lo más silenciosamente posible, y luego se calló.

-Mierda...-murmuró apretando sus dientes sintiendo como su rodilla ardía por una reciente raspadura, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como la chica salía del agua. En ese momento no le importó nada, solo corrió, no se detuvo a pensar si un dragón lo perseguía o no, solo siguió corriendo, evitando increíblemente los troncos, piedras, y demás obstáculos que pudieron haberlo hecho caer. Llegando finalmente al patio trasero del Raimon-

.

.

Una semana después:

- _Sean bienvenidos todos al evento más esperado de la temporada_ -Anunció el presentador desde la cabina donde podía ver todo el ruedo- _Esta vez tenemos muy buenos competidores, los cuales probarán su valor y destreza intentando matar a un dragón para convertirse en ¡cazadores de dragones!_ -

-¿Listos?-preguntó Rensuke sonriendo de medio lado-

-Siempre lo he estado-afirmó Ibuki-

-A por ellos-habló Hamano-

-Se nota lo emocionados que están-rió Hakuryuu-

-Nosotros no nos despertamos a las 5:30 de la madrugada por nervios-dijo Tsurugi haciendo que los demás se rieran del chico albino-

-¡C-Callate!-

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, dejando oír los gritos, gruñidos y rugidos de los dragones a los que había soltado para la pelea. Los novatos prepararon sus armas y esperaron pacientemente a lo que les esperaba.

-Que comience, _¡El ruedo de dragones!_ -

 **Y PUM! termine :3**

 **Linx: ya niña anda a leer el libro que tienes examen de eso la proxima semana**

 **Katta: nii-san**

 **Linx: si?**

 **Katta: tengo que terminar ese libro e iniciar otro para el jueves...y el otro tiene como 1000 paginas...**

 **Linx: uno de estos días te mataré si no comienzas a ser responsable...aunque seas mi hermana *la mira mal***

 **Katta: no hace falta tanta crueldad! ;-; *lo abraza***

 **Linx: si si anda a leer yo cierro el capitulo..**

 **Katta: ten *le da unas hojas* ahí esta todo *se va*Linx: veamos...*lee* preguntas...que demo..?! a ya entendí como hacerlo**

 **Preguntas:**

 **-¿Que creen que pasará en el Ruedo?**

 **-¿Hakuryuu es un pervertido?**

 **-¿Matatagi podrá matar al furia nocturna, o lo hará Hakuryuu primero?**

 **-¿Algo que se les ocurra para el proximo capitulo?**

 **Linx: bueno esto queda hasta aqui..*mira las hojas* hay mas!?...*suspira* recuerden que faltan fichas, si no llegan las de quienes deben este fanfic tendrá que ser lamentablemente borrado porque de verdad se necesitan "carita triste"...no pienso poner esa cara!Bien nos vemos...**


	3. Ruedo Fallido

**Tara: que tal chicos? Mi autora no está hoy y nos pidió que no dejáramos la reverenda cagada en los fanfics…y…em…recuerdas lo que dijo? *volteando hacia Draco***

 **Draco: que solamente presentamos y cerramos el capitulo…y pusiéramos lo que ella escribió…y justamente que no hicieras eso *mira a Tara mientras ella escribe unas cosas en el capítulo***

 **Tara: pero! No me gusta esta parte! Solo la voy a hacer más interesante!**

 **Draco: *le quita las hojas con el capítulo y lee lo que escribió* poniendo yaoi en el capítulo alterarás su trama…sabías eso?**

 **Tara: pero amo el yaoi de Ibuki y Hayato *lloriquea***

 **Draco: ve a dormir…se nota que la mordida del vampiro te afecto un poco *suspira* los dejo con el capitulo**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los dragones al convertirse en humanos terminan desnudos al no poseer ningún tipo de ropa ¬w¬**

 **-Los chicos son novatos**

 **-Los ruedos de dragones suceden cada año, donde debutan los nuevos cazadores de dragones**

 **-Los dragones le pueden otorgar a los humanos la capacidad de entender su lenguaje y ver sus memorias**

* * *

 _-Recuerda protegerte Mizuka-dijo el anciano con su dulce voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nieta-_

 _-Lo haré abuelo, no te preocupes, volveré antes del anochecer lo prometo-la chica de los cabellos azules sonrió mientras tomaba una horquilla de perlas y lo ponía en su cabello como siempre lo usaba desde que aquel chico pirata se la había regalado-_

 _-Espero que vuelva a salvo-el hombre mayor miró a los hermanos de la chica, los cuales lo miraron con preocupación a la par que la única mujer de esa casa se iba-_

Mizuka, una corriente veloz escondida junto con su familia luego de un trágico accidente que le arrebató a su madre, enamorada de un amigo de infancia que de seguro estaba por cazarla, no lo sabía. Lo único que estaba claro para ella y otros tantos dragones era que en ese ruedo, un dragón no salía si no estaba muerto.

-¡Kyosuke al corriente veloz!-gritó Ibuki pasándole una ballesta al peliazul, quien apuntó a Mizuka, quien obviamente estaba en su forma Dragón. Pero esta fue más lista. Como era un ruedo oficial, la arena estaba preparada para dejarles a los dragones formas de esquivar ataques, pero no de escapar. La corriente veloz usó un torrente de agua que había en un costado para confundir al chico y lograr quedar lejos de él-

-¡Mierda se escapó!-reclamó Tsurugi mirando a Munemasa-

Mizuka solo suspiró bajo el agua. Estaba a salvo por ahora. En ese momento recordó cuando había sido atrapada, recordó a sus hermanos, su padre, su abuelo, y su fallecida madre. Debía volver, debía cuidarlos. Era su deber.

-"Está decidido…hoy me voy"-pensó la joven dragona saliendo del agua mientras atacaba a unos tres cazadores novatos, dejándolos en el suelo e inconscientes-

.

.

-¡Kirino el terrible terror!-el pelirosa trató de atacar al pequeño dragón, pero este era muy ágil, por lo que se zafó de su hacha con velocidad y destreza-¿¡Cómo se te escapó?!-

-¡Hazlo tu si crees que es muy fácil!-Yukimura recibió el regaño de Kirino como un desafío, asi que él mismo dejó al corta leña con el que luchaba para atacar al pequeño de ojos zafiro-

Eve, la terrible terror quedó mirando al peliazul como confiando en que no le haría nada, y recibió la mirada algo sorprendida de Hyouga. El chico no pudo atacarlo, se veía muy indefensa. Grave error. Eve se lanzó contra él rasguñando todo los lugares que pudiera antes de saltar a la cabeza de otro chico y hacer lo mismo.

-Maldito dragón ¡Vuelve aquí!-Yukimura salió corriendo tras el terrible terror, mientras este lo esquivaba, para finalmente ser acorralado por el joven cazador- ¡Esto termina aquí!-

La criatura de los ojos zafiro solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia del cazador, el cual nunca llegó.

.

.

-Namikawa-Tsurugi tocó el hombro del pirata haciendo que este llegara a saltar-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro, perfectamente-respondió este luego de recuperar el aliento-

-bien, que no se te escape ninguno-dijo al final el peliazul antes de irse-

-claro…-dijo el de la cicatriz, pero estaba demasiado distraído pensando en alguien como para concentrarse en matar a un dragón, aunque ese fuera su destino-¿Dónde estará ahora?-

.

.

-¿Dije que te mataría no?-dijo Hakuryuu sonriendo de lado mientras la furia nocturna trataba de retroceder entre los ataques de los demás-Lo siento Kairyn…esto terminó para ti, llevaré tu cabeza a casa como trofeo-

Hakuryuu tenía un hacha bien afilada, ya había matado dragones con ella, y pretendía hacerle lo mismo a la furia nocturna, pero ella se defendía muy bien de sus ataques. Por cada vez que el albino atacaba por detrás su cola lo aplastaba o tiraba al piso, si era por el lado con sus garras lo rasguñaban, así que era casi imposible dañarla. Pero el joven cazador o se daría por vencido, tenía a sus compañeros para que le ayudaran, y eso hicieron. Fue todo muy rápido, Tsurugi, Ibuki y Hamano sujetaban unas cuerdas a un lado de Kairyn, mientras Matatagi, Yukimura y Kariya la sujetaban del otro lado. Hakuryuu tenía ahora una ballesta en la mano, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de una inmovilizada furia nocturna.

-Te veré en el infierno-murmuró el de la coleta para después disparar, pero al dragón nunca llegó la flecha, ya que Hayato había levantado la ballesta y la flecha disparada impactó contra el techo de cristal haciendo una abertura-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

-¡Sólo lo que creí correcto!-gritó el castaño-

Hakuryuu estaba furioso, el moreno le había quitado la oportunidad de volverse el mejor cazador. Trató de golpearlo, pero el de las mechas azules fue alzado por la furia nocturna, quien lo elevó unos metros, para después disparar una bola de plasma al techo desintegrándolo. Todo quedó en silencio, y los demás dragones aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar, dejando la batalla casi inconclusa.

-¡¿Qué sucede!?-preguntó Kariya-

-¡¿Se escapan, que esperan para atacar!?-el ojirrojo lanzó un hacha hacia el cielo, el cual justo impactó en el ala de la furia nocturna- perfecto-

-ya déjalo Hakuryuu…no hay caso…cuando tengan más dragones reanudarán la pelea...por ahora busquemos a Matatagi-dijo Tsurugi poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo-

-ese maldito…-murmuró el de cabello bicolor apretando los puños frustrado, para luego irse sin decir ninguna palabra-

-¿Crees que esté bien?-preguntó Hamano preocupado-

-No…pero ya se le pasará-dijo Ibuki tomando su escudo y caminando a la salida-

* * *

 **Y PUM! Aquí termina el capitulo…algo corto pero me estaban apurando…EH ALME!**

 **Tara: no que tu no estabas?!**

 **Va…no puedo aparecer en mi propio fic ahora…ya váyanse parsito**

 **Draco: como sea *se va***

 **Tara: pero yo no quiero! *draco se la lleva***

 **Porfin algo de cordura aquí :v**

 **Preguntas:**

 _ **-les gusto?**_

 _ **-tarde mucho?**_

 _ **-Hakuryuu matará a Hayato?**_

 _ **-Mizuka volverá ahora con su familia?**_

 _ **-En quien pensaba Namikawa?**_

 _ **-Creen que Hayato hizo lo correcto?**_

 _ **-Kirino no es capaz de matar a un dragón pequeño?**_

 _ **-Yukimura tiene mala suerte?**_

 **Sin mas…yo me despido**

 **Bye~**


	4. Problemas Escamosos (PT1)

**Introducción bien cutre y cortita porque no tengo mucho tiempo xd**

 **Se que me tardé mucho pero intenté compensarlo con este capítulo, poniendo mi talento y mis ideas para este cap, aunque salió más corto de lo que esperaba..**

 **por eso tendrán sorpresa, lean hasta el final ;3**

 **aqui les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Hakuryuu golpeaba con un poco -mucho- de ira contenida el tronco de un árbol a la entrada del bosque tras Raimon, apretando sus puños, tensando sus músculos y apretando sus dientes, los cuales de seguro rechinaban. El chico de la coleta necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse, liberar toda su tensión y su frustración, pero esa no era la mejor manera. Dio un último puñetazo a la madera, rompiendo sus nudillos por los golpes anteriores, haciendo que soltara un quejido por el ardor que las heridas le causaban

-Mierda.. -Articuló bufando mientras veía la sangre correr por sus nudillos, chasqueó la lengua sacudiendo la mano para que la sangre saltara, limpiando un poco su dorso de paso.- Bien, donde está ese bastardo...-Hakuryuu comenzó a caminar internándose más al bosque, sus compañeros ya habían entrado a buscar a Hayato hace unos minutos y aún no regresaban, asi que supuso que sería de ayuda intentar dar con su paradero también.-

A medida que más caminaba, más le daba la sensación de que el bosque jugaba con su mente, los árboles se le repetían en la memoria, y mantenía un fuerte aire de Deja Bu a su alrededor. De no ser por el sonido cercano de un arroyo habría entrado en un estado de paranoia de seguro, volteó suavemente siguiendo aquel sonido, la vegetación se hacía más espesa y oscura, aparte de húmeda, a medida que avanzaba dándole indicios de que se iba acercando, hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna de la que nacía un arroyo, todo esto alimentado por una fina y hermosa cascada a unos metros de altura. Hakuryuu suspiró aliviado por alguna razón, hincándose en la orilla para luego meter su mano sangrante en el agua, sintiendo el frío tacto de ésta en su herida. Pero algo lo perturbó un poco, una potente sensación de que aquello ya le había sucedido. Levantó la vista y la vio, quizás la figura más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, algo que lo perseguía por las noches desde el primer día en que la descubrió. Justo a unos metros frente a él se encontraba aquella esbelta joven, de cabellos largos y ondulados, piel blanca y un par de alas negras brillantes que nacían en su espalda. Ella estaba tranquilamente sentada en una roca en medio de la laguna, a unos metros de la cascada, con su cola casi por completo sumergida en el agua.

-(Esto es malo, malo, malo, malo, muy malo joder) -Chillaba Hakuryuu para sus adentros intentando retroceder, pero al estar hincado se tropezó con sus propios talones cayendo sentado en el suelo, abriendo por accidente la herida de su rodilla; causada la primera vez que vio a esa joven.- ¡Ahh!-

-..Tal parece que verme desnuda la primera vez no te bastó -Habló la joven fuerte y claro para que el joven cazador de dragones la escuchara a la perfección, causándole un gran asombro al de cabello bicolor.-

-¡N-No es..! ¡Yo no quería..! ¡Digo..! -No podía completar ninguna de sus frases, estaba demasiado impactado como para hablar con coherencia, entonces una peculiar silueta le hizo levantar la vista, encontrándose al águila arpía de la otra vez, volando hasta posarse en el hombro de la joven.-

-Ustedes los humanos son muy molestos, llegará el momento en que nosotros no seremos los que están por extinguirse.. serán ustedes..-

Antes de volver a ver a la chica, un fuerte y agudo rugido irrumpió en el silencio incómodo que se había formado, seguido de una gran ráfaga de aire que despeinó completamente al cazador. Al abrir sus ojos descubrió la laguna, sin ningún rastro de que ahí adentro hubiera estado alguien.

-Una... Furia nocturna..-

.

* * *

.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya bájame! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! -Hayato no paraba de exclamar y removerse entre las garras de la Furia nocturna que lo había sacado de aquel ruedo, quería tocar tierra firme, y parecía que no se daría cuenta muy pronto de que si ella lo soltaba, él probablemente terminara como puré contra el suelo del bosque.-

Kayrin rodó los ojos soltando un ligero gruñido, le costaba un mundo mantener el equilibrio en el aire, y no era por el humano que traía como pasajero, si no que la causante era la herida en su ala derecha que Hakuryuu había hecho con su hacha cuando se la lanzó antes de escapar de Raimon. Por el momento todo iba de maravilla, pero de no ser por el fuerte balanceo lateral de las piernas del moreno habrían seguido planeando hasta algún punto plano cercano. Los movimientos bruscos del joven cazador hicieron que ella intentara ladearse para mantener el curso equilibrado que anteriormente tenía, pero al hacerlo su ala herida cayó sobre ella como peso muerto, esta no le respondía, entonces ambos cayeron al bosque, chocando con algunos árboles y terminando de lleno en la tierra.

-B-Bien.. No lo volveré a hacer -Murmuró Matatagi adolorido por la caída, sentándose en el suelo, para comenzar a sacudir su ropa sucia.- Que bien que estabamos volando bajo o no la contaríamos..-

El castaño se giró para hablarle al dragón, pero lo que vio fue apagándole la voz poco a poco. Ahí estaba esa escamosa criatura, tirada lateralmente en el suelo, con su ala herida extendida dejando ver así la profunda cortada que tenia desde el nacimiento de ésta hasta la mitad. Hayato se le acercó rápidamente hincándose a su lado, intentando tocar la herida para verificar si era peligrosa o no, pero el dragón se removió intentando apartarlo con su cola, aunque el chico no lo hizo en lo más mínimo. Él cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto de la pesada cola de la criatura que tenía en frente, pero no sintió nada. Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la inmensa luz que el dragón emitía, aunque eso lo descolocó totalmente, ¿Porque ella emitía luz propia? ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido!, estuvo a punto de abofetearse a si mismo cuando la luz fue desapareciendo. Entonces vio otra faceta del dragón que terminó por cautivarlo.

Tal vez demasiado.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba aquella hembra de Furia nocturna que habían atrapado para los entrenamientos e investigaciones de Raimon, pero no se veía como un dragón, no del todo. Era una esbelta chica, de piel morena un poco más oscura que la suya propia, y un largo cabello violeta, ondulado y con algunas puntas de un tono turquesa brillante. Se veía relativamente normal, de no ser por el par de inmensas alas negras que nacían de su espalda, y la larga cola que se encontraba sobre el moreno.

-Ahh.. Oye -Matatagi cargó la cola de la chica dejándola en el suelo para acercarse a ella, colocó una de sus manos en el brazo ajeno para moverla suavemente, esperando a que reaccionara.-

-¿Hmm? ¿Donde.. Donde estoy? -La morena fue abriendo lentamente sus brillantes ojos cían, mirando aturdida el suelo a su alrededor para después fijar su vista en el joven cazador de dragones.-

-Estamos en el bosque, ¿Recuerdas?.. Caímos aquí -La chica se sentó en el suelo comenzando a retroceder con una expresión de shock en su rostro, aunque se detuvo al momento en que sintió el ardor de la herida en su ala. Fue ahí cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de la desnudes de la contraria, aunque sus senos y caderas se encontraban recubiertas por escamas oscuras.- Hey, estas herida, no te muevas -

Matatagi Hayato, el halcón de Raimon, uno de los chicos más orgullosos y arrogantes de la academia, ¿Siendo amable y cuidadoso?. Solo lo sería por esta vez, ya que ella lo había salvado de una paliza segura por parte de Hakuryuu y se sentía en deuda, aparte de que por protegerlo se había ganado una herida. Por su parte, Kayrin se negaba a dejar que el más alto tocara su ala, la sujetaba y mantenía plegada contra su brazo derecho, intentando que él se le alejara.

-No me toques..-Gruñó la de cabello violeta mirándole con el ceño fruncido.-

-Si no me dejas ver no podremos curarla -Le regañó Hayato, aunque no logró ningún avance.-

-¿Porque querrías ayudarme?-

-Porque tu me salvaste de la furia de Hakuryuu y por mi culpa tienes esa herida, estamos en deuda -Respondió el de ojos negros sacando su móvil del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta oscura, marcando un número.-

-¿Que haces? -Preguntó Kayrin soltando su ala y acercándose al muchacho con la curiosidad subiéndole por la columna.-

-Llamo a alguien que nos puede ayudar con esto.. -Dijo Matatagi colocando el teléfono en su oído mirando de reojo a la chica, quien parecía no entender el porqué, además de que se había acercado mucho como para que su "condición" les favoreciera, y el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno no era de mucha ayuda tampoco. Entonces el más alto se quitó la chaqueta quedando solo con una camiseta azul, colocándole la prenda en la cabeza a la más baja.- Por si no te has dado cuenta.. Estás desnuda.-

La chica dragón tomó la chaqueta de Hayato cubriendo con ella su torso desde enfrente con un sonrojo en su rostro por lo vergonzoso de la situación, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, luego plegó sus alas tras su espalda generando un ruido bastante peculiar, como si los huesos de su cuerpo se quebraran, terminando por "guardar" sus alas en su espalda, al igual que su cola, para finalmente colocarse la prenda negra correctamente.

-¿Morimura? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -Habló Hayato al teléfono, llamando la atención de la jovencita al otro lado de la línea y de la extraña pero cautivante criatura que tenía a su lado.-

.

* * *

.

-Es increíble que aún no aparezcan -Murmuró Namikawa recostado, o más bien desparramado, en uno de los sofás de una de las salas comunes de la academia, balanceaba sus pies en el posabrazos del mueble mientras que miraba el techo exhausto.-

-No creo que estén juntos, Hakuryuu no podría ni verlo sin romperle la cara por lo que pasó en el ruedo -Dijo Tsurugi revisando los mensajes que le había enviado al de ojos rojos para dar con su paradero.-

-Aún me resulta extraño que Matatagi haya interrumpido así el ruedo, y más que la furia nocturna pudiera desintegrar el techo -Habló Tenma sentado en un amplio sofá junto con Sakura y Kirino.-

-Eso no es propio de mi Matatagi, ¡Encuéntrenlo! -Chilló Nozaki algo preocupada, gritándole en todo el oído a Kirino.-

-¡No me grites! -Soltó el de las coletas irritado con la voz de la chica a su lado.-

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.. -Se despidió la pequeña Konoha caminando hasta la puerta de la sala para poder salir, pero fue detenida por sus compañeros.-

-¿A donde vas, Konoha? -Preguntó Hamano mirando a la de coletas rizadas con suma curiosidad, comenzando a ponerla nerviosa.-

-E-Eh.. Yo voy a.. -

-A.. ¡Mi casa! -Exclamó Ibuki al ver la cara de mini pánico que tenía la más baja de sus amigos.-

La chica de cabellos verdes lo miró agradecida de encubrirla, aunque ambos se ganaron una intensa mirada incrédula, intrigada y un tanto pícara, por parte de los demás. ¿Que iría a hacer la pequeña y tierna Konoha a la casa del mamut albino que era Ibuki?.

-Si nos disculpan.. Nosotros nos vamos -Dijo Munemasa abriendo la puerta rápidamente y saliendo de la sala con la más baja, para luego cerrar la puerta y recargarse ambos en ésta suspirando aliviados.-

-Te debo una Ibuki..-Habló Konoha sonriéndole agradecida al más alto.-

-No importa, ya sabes que debo hacer "eso" y era la mejor excusa..-Sonrió el de la banda negra comenzando a caminar, seguido de su amiga.-

-Matatagi me llamó, hay un asunto con el que debe lidiar y quería mi ayuda.. pero considerando que tu ya tienes algo de experiencia en estos temas creo que sería mejor que me acompañaras..-

-Pues.. creo que ir con Chiyo a resolver los escamosos problemas de Hayato sería divertido para ella.-

.

* * *

.

-Ese par trama algo -Murmuró Shindou con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que habían salido Munemasa y Morimura hace unos minutos.-

-Shindou, creo que exageras.. tal vez solo quieren pasar tiempo de calidad juntos como compañeros -Dijo Yukimura cambiando de canales en la televisión incrustada en la pared de la sala.-

-Ibuki.. pasando tiempo de calidad con Konoha como compañeros..-Dijo Minamisawa conteniendo la risa, conocía perfectamente al albino, y no había razón que él conociera por la cual Ibuki pasaría tiempo así con la pequeña chica.- Eso suena ¡Ridículo! .-

-¿Y si están saliendo? -Tenma habló al aire, no esperaba que los demás le pusieran atención, ni tampoco se es

-¡¿QUE?! -Gritó Kusaka imaginándose tal escena, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago y una extraña presión en el pecho.-

-¡Que tierno! Harían una linda pareja.. -Sakura sonrió ampliamente, feliz por su mejor amiga, aunque luego se dio cuenta de algo.- Esperen.. ¡Ella no me ha dicho nada!-

-Ibuki no estaría con ella, ¡Solo mírenlos! Nunca los vemos juntos..-Dijo Atsushi negando con la cabeza, borrando toda posibilidad de que ese par estuviera junto de su mente.-

La discusión seguía y seguía, mientras que Kusaka se mantenía mirando por la ventana como ambos jóvenes salían de la academia, entonces Hamano se le acercó y comenzó a frotar su espalda.

-Ya ya.. Cuando uno lanza su caña muy lejos usualmente pierde al pez..-Le dijo el moreno sonriendo tranquilo, recibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes.-

A veces Hamano hablaba cada estupidez...

.

* * *

.

Ibuki caminaba por un pequeño sendero del bosque tras Raimon junto con Konoha, quien cargaba en su espalda una mochila con diferentes prendas en su interior, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría con los dragones, y ambos eran de los únicos que nadie sospecharía si corriera el rumor de que alguien estaba ayudando a los dragones, esto por dos simples razones; Morimura era muy tímida y no podría acercarse a ellos, y Munemasa era uno de los más talentosos cazadores de dragones de la academia, era raro pensar que él estuviera ocultando y cuidando de uno.

-Repasemos, yo voy con Chiyo mientras tu resuelves el asunto de Hayato y la furia nocturna, luego nos vamos a tu casa ¿No? -Habló Ibuki repitiendo datos de la conversación que ambos habían mantenido anteriormente.-

-Exactamente, aunque sería mejor que me acompañaran, no creo que ella sea muy fácil de convencer..-Konoha sonrió dejando de caminar cuando él lo hizo.-

-Dame unos diez minutos -El de cabellos blancos sonrió con su típica arrogancia, despidiéndose de la menor con ese simple gesto y comenzando a caminar en otra dirección, diferente a la de ella.-

-Claro..-

El alto joven caminó por unos minutos por entre los árboles, llegando a un pequeño claro oculto entre rocas, paredes naturales, arbustos altos y árboles. Era un lugar verdaderamente bello y tranquilo, y a un costado, sobre una roca, yacía una bella ejemplar de Furia nocturna, la cual al ver al joven cazador comenzó a mover su cola muy rápido, corriendo hacia él feliz de volverlo a ver. Munemasa extendió sus brazos para abrazar al dragón, pero se fue de lleno al suelo cuando ella se lanzó sobre él.

-C-Chiyo.. me aplastas..-Logró articular el mayor con el poco aire que tenía dado al peso de la criatura sobre él.-

-¡Ah! Lo lamento Ibuki.. -Chiyo se transformó quitándose de sobre del chico, tomando su apariencia humana. Era una bella chica de rubios cabellos largos y ondulados, con hermosos ojos grisáceos con destellos lilas, y su piel era de un suave tono vainilla.- Hace mucho que no te veía..-

-Solo fueron unos días, sabes lo del ruedo y el problema que tenemos ahora -

-Vi un Furia nocturna volar por aquí cerca con un chico, es eso ¿No? -Munemasa asintió, a diferencia de las primeras veces que ella se había transformado, ahora estaba vestida, que suerte para él.-

El joven humano se levantó sacudiendo su ropa para ir donde Konoha lo más pronto posible, luego comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad esperando a que su peculiar amiga lo siguiera, cosa que no tardó en pasar. Chiyo intentó seguirle el paso al más alto, llegando a su lado en pocos segundo comenzando a llenarlo de preguntas sobre el ruedo, sus compañeros, los cazadores y todo el problema que habían tenido.

Era extraño, solo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Ibuki había encontrado a aquella Furia nocturna en medio del bosque, herida, totalmente indefensa. No pudo hacerle daño, no pudo entregarla tampoco, no le nacía, no podía, no quería. Así que decidió que se quedaría con ella, hasta que se recuperara en su totalidad y pudiera volver a su hogar. Pero secretamente no quería que se fuera, se había encariñado con aquella Furia nocturna hasta el punto de considerarla como una hermana, como su mejor amiga. Parecía que ella sabía más de Munemasa que muchos de sus compañeros juntos, y eso le daba miedo a la vez que le gustaba. Tal vez estaba dándole demasiada atención a la dragona.

Una atención que podía ser peligrosa.

* * *

 **Bien! como este capítulo fue cortito -como todas las weas que escribo xdd-, les tengo una sorpresa/regalo/extra:**

 **Este capítulo tendrá dos partes, y prometo que la segunda saldrá lo más pronto posible ;333**

 **No hay preguntas por ahora, pero atentos, que posiblemente durante los próximos días edite el capítulo para colocarlas..**

 **es que en serio no tengo mucho tiempo! xdd**

 **dejenme sus comentarios, no sabré si les gustó si no hay un review ;d**

 **Gracias por leer y por su paciencia**

 **Bye~**


	5. Aviso

No me maten pls :'^ es por el bien del fanfic

Vine a decirles que re-escribiré este fanfic ya que se me fueron las ideas, así que usaré la historia de una cosa que hice con _Como Entrenar a tu Dragón_ hace un par de años

¡Cualquier parecido con _"El mundo Oculto"_ es mera coincidencia!¡Yo lo hice primero ahre!

Asi que así, aviso cortito

No les quito más tiempo, ¡Bye!

 _¡Linx fuera!_


End file.
